


Oct 14: Shapeshifting

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Calm Before The Storm, Death, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU setting, Gen, Gore, M/M, Ryan and Jeremy flirting is so fun to write, Shapeshifting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: He looked like one of them, behaved like one of them, but he wasn't one of them. He was a traitor. The Fake AH Crew never saw it coming.





	Oct 14: Shapeshifting

Jeremy smiled when Ryan strode into the penthouse, admiring the tall man from the couch where he was reclined playing video games. Ryan looked up and Jeremy quickly looked away, blushing.

"See something you like?" Ryan asked, Jeremy shivering at his deep voice and hearing the smile that was spreading across the gent's face.

"Oh you know, just some handsome stud," he said not looking back as he shrugged. There was silence for a moment before a shadow fell over Jeremy and he felt a presence behind him.

"You think I'm handsome?" Ryan asked right above Jeremy's head, the lad feeling his breath as he spoke. Jeremy shivered again and looked up, his chestnut brown eyes meeting sparkling blue ones.

"Cute as a button," he said and smiled, rubbing his nose against Ryan's before looking back at his game. Ryan chuckled and walked to the kitchen where Jeremy knew he'd be fetching a can of his favorite beverage, Diet Coke. The other Fakes walked in a minute later and spread out throughout the room, chatting and laughing as well as the usual shouting and bickering. Jeremy smiled and shook his head, glancing back a Ryan.

"Kill anyone today?" he asked casually. Ryan frowned as he looked at his can of Diet Coke.

"Not yet," he said quietly. Jeremy laughed at that, not noticing that Ryan wasn't laughing with him, the gent's face suddenly growing dark.

"Oi! Rye Bread, lets go race the new bikes!" Gavin cheered as he ran over to Ryan and hopped up and down excitedly in front of him.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Ryan pulled out his handgun, pointed it at Gavin and, before the shocked lad could process, shot him in the head. Ryan whirled quickly and threw a knife, the blade imbedding itself deep into Michael's shoulder as Ryan shot out his left kneecap, the lad screaming in pain as he fell to the floor, Ryan quickly advancing on the lad and snapping his neck. Ryan threw another knife at Jeremy on the couch, but the lad ducked and rolled to the floor, shock and fear filling him.

"Ryan what the fuck?!" Jack screamed as he rose from the dining room table. Moving quicker than Jeremy had ever seen him move the gent dashed over to Jack, punched him in the throat, and then dragged him by the hair over to the fridge where he proceeded to slam Jack's head in the door until it was just a pulpy mess.

"Ryan stop! Please! What's gotten into you?" Jeremy cried as he peeked over the couch.

"Ryan!" Geoff wailed rushing in from his office and gagging at the scene in front of his eyes.

"What's wrong Geoff? Didn't expect your loyal dog to finally bite back?!" Ryan growled as he darted after Geoff. 

"No!" Jeremy screamed as he stood and with tears in his eyes shot Ryan in the leg, the gent falling to the floor with a cry of pain.

"Geoff run!" Jeremy yelled and the two bolted for the door.

"Geoff please, don't leave me!"

Both men froze at the voice and turned to see Gavin reaching out to them, a pained and terrified look on his face. Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

"Gavin? How did you survive?" Jeremy asked. Geoff took a step forward to help Gavin but the lad pulled him back.

"Geoff wait something's not right! I watched Ryan shoot Gavin in the face," he said. The two stared as Gavin began laughing, but it wasn't his voice or even Ryan's, it was a deeper, more evil laugh.

"So you saw through me little disguise, good for you Dooley, gold stars all around," he said glaring at Jeremy.

"W-who the fuck are you? And what did you do to Ryan?!" Jeremy screamed. The Gavin imitator smiled before he began transforming before their eyes, changing swiftly into Jeremy, looking up innocently at the two horrified men.

"Me? I didn't do anything, I've been here playing games for the last two hours," he said. Jeremy's jaw dropped in shock.

"H-how did...how the fuck do you look like me?" he exclaimed. The other Jeremy smiled again before changing into Ryan again.

"I believe the term used commonly is, shapshifting. Oh and don't worry about your friend Ryan, he's safe, he's just a little tied up right now," he said.

"You son of a bitch!" Geoff exclaimed and pulled out his own handgun, putting a bullet through the shoulder of the shapeshifter. The creature screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily.

"If you kill me, you'll never find Ryan," it spoke in a sing song voice. Jeremy clenched his teeth.

"Why did you do this? Why did you kill my men?!" Geoff roared as he stepped forward.

"Oh a few reasons, mainly just cause I was bored and wanted a challenge. Turns out, easier than I thought!" The creature laughed. Geoff put another bullet through its kneecap, causing another scream.

"Tell us where Ryan is you fuck!" Geoff roared.

"What's in it for me Ramsey?" the creature snarled.

"What's in it for you? How about I don't shove this gun so far up your ass that when I pull the trigger you'll be eating lead?!" Geoff screamed. The creature smiled but nodded.

"That's a good incentive. Oh well, I guess all good things should come to an end. I got him in the warehouse down the street," he said.

"Thanks for your cooperation dickhead!" Geoff said and leveled the gun at the creature's head.

"Geoff wait he's still got a..." Jeremy's warning was cut short when Geoff's head exploded, the shot from the creature's gun still ringing in his ears as he acted instinctually, raising his gun and firing, the bullet finding its mark in the center of the shapeshifter's forehead.

With a final dying laugh the creature became still, Jeremy falling to his knees as tears flooded his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. His friends, his family, murdered in front of him; and he had done nothing to stop it, to keep them from dying. Remembering the creature's words Jeremy rushed to the warehouse down the street, bursting through the door to find Ryan, the real Ryan, tied to a chair in only his underwear, duct tape across his mouth. Jeremy managed to free Ryan and then fell to the floor sobbing, the gent hugging him tightly and weeping when he heard what happened. They were the only Fakes that were left.


End file.
